PS262
/ |title_ja=最終超決戦III |title_ro=The Final Battle III |image=PS262.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=22 |number=262 |location=Sootopolis City |prev_round=It All Ends Now II |next_round=It All Ends Now IV }} / or Go to Him, Bubble Balloon (Japanese: 最終超決戦III The Final Battle III or 届け　フーセンガム Go and Report, Bubblegum) is the 262nd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot tries to tell that his father, Norman, had arrived on top of . The collective roars of , and drowns out Courtney's voice, which prevents Ruby from hearing her. Courtney tries to pull Ruby close and tell him, but a tentacle shoots out of the Cave of Origin and drags her inside. Ruby and Mumu go inside the shrine to try and save her. A three-way attack from Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza causes a huge explosion, which breaks apart the Cave of Origin. Ruby has Mumu try and move the debris, but Courtney tells Ruby to stop, as she can no longer move her legs. Courtney forces the Blue Orb out of her body and rolls it near Ruby. Courtney tells Ruby to face Kyogre and Groudon alone, as it's the end of the line for her. Ruby refuses and reveals that he wants to compete in a Pokémon Contest with her. When Courtney asks how he knew that she did Contests, Ruby remembers that when she burned a Ribbon back at Rusturf Tunnel, it couldn't possibly be his. Courtney flashes back to when she was younger and did Contests with Daisy Oak, which she guesses is why she has some affection for Ruby. Courtney tries to tell Ruby about his father again, but the debris blocks her voice from reaching him. Instead, Courtney blows a bubble and covers it with and Starf Berry juice to increase the buoyancy and strength. She attaches her Memory Lighter to the bubble and sends it to Ruby. The battle between the three Pokémon causes more debris to fall, killing Courtney in the process, much to Ruby's horror. Courtney's bubble balloon floats towards Ruby, who catches it. Ruby uses the light on a piece of paper, which comes out as an image of the . Ruby remembers Courtney's words, and notices that his father is standing on top of Rayquaza's head. As Courtney lies dying, she tells Ruby to bear witness to what she learned at the Mossdeep Space Center. Major events * tries to tell that the person controlling is Norman. * A tentacle pulls Courtney inside the Cave of Origin. * The Cave of Origin collapses, with Courtney inside. * Courtney's past is revealed. * A dying Courtney reveals to Ruby everything she knows. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Norman * Daisy Oak (flashback) * / Pokémon * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Daisy Oak's; flashback) * (Archie's) * ( 's; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = Trận chiến cuối cùng III - Bong bóng cao su!! Hãy đến chỗ cậu ấy }} de:Kapitel 262 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS262 zh:PS262